kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clovis-class Cruiser
The Clovis-class Cruiser or Clovis-class Battlecruiser is a Capital Ship that makes its appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. Although officially labeled a Cruiser, crewmates fond of the ship nicknamed it the "Battlestar", a name based on the popular television series, Battlestar Galatica. The designed was introduced into service on the day of the coronation of King Edward VI to the Novaran-Archelonian throne. It is still a tried and tested design after a half-century of service. Overview The class was developed and designed during the second half of the reign of King Richard IV, who fought to defend his Kingdoms from external threats such as the Haos Republic and the Kingdom of Bourgogne. Although King Richard did not live long enough to see them in service, his son, Edward VI would utilize them with near merciless efficiency in the War with Bourgogne, scoring impressive victories over Bourgognian Ships. The Navy, which mostly remained loyal to that of the then Prince and later King Henry, would see action fighting the rebel armies and ragtag Navy (who were later supported by Kalmar) during the War of Succession. The class would continued to serve before retiring and being replaced with the Vercingetroix-class , which was introduced after the Great Lucidian War . Layout The design common to the Clovis-class can be broken down into two main sections: the main hull and the twin flight pods. Main Hull This comprises the bulk of the Clovis-class and can itself be divided into three sections: *The fore section: Also known as the "alligator head", contains much of the living and crew areas, including the CIC, War Room, Observation deck, Pilot's rec room, Sickbay, crew quarters, comfort facilities, and numerous airlocks. This section also includes the main water tanks, and water transfer hatches. *The mid section: Contains the main flight decks, flight pod retraction mechanisms, and service areas for the transfer of planes and pilots from flight pod, to flight pod. This section also houses the main gun batteries, missile launch tubes and support systems, and corresponding ammunition stores (Miniseries). *The stern section: Contains the ship's engine pods, FTL drives, and engineering facilities needed to maintain the ship's propulsion. Flight Pods The flight pods serve as the most critical feature of the battlecruiser. They are designed to launch and retrieve support ships such as the Mirage and the Etendard, as well as various other support craft such as the Vambrance. Under normal operations, the pods are expanded out to provide a safe landing and support area for the ship's CAP. The pods also feature airlocks that can be used to dock the entire battlecruiser to a station or drydock for the safe transfer of personnel and equipment. Each flight pod comprises two main decks for flight operations: the upper landing bay, which extends the full length of the pod, and the lower launch bays, which provide some 40 launch tubes per pod. The hangar deck, located under the landing bay, is used for maintenance, repair, refueling, rearming, and launch operations and runs the length of the flight pod. Landing approaches are made from the stern. The preferred approach is a slow run into the landing bay, prior to making a vertical landing on a defined landing area. However, in emergencies, combat landings can be made, in which a craft approaches and lands at high speed on its landing skids. Specifications Propulsion Due in part to its size, the Clovis-class ships are extremely maneuverable and can dock with space stations, however they are not designed for atmospheric flight, although their hulls can manage a tenuous upper atmospheric storm and can survive a jump and subsequent freefall into the atmosphere of a habitable planet. The Clovis-class' FTL systems are capable of accurate jumps, able to place them in synchronous orbit above a relatively close planet and of placing them safely in the midst of an asteroid field, a dense fleet of ships, or a planetary atmosphere. Endurance Clovis-class Ships are intended to operate for long periods without re-supplying. Their water purification capabilities alone are so efficient that, barring an emergency or unforeseen event, they can theoretically operate "for several years before replenishing". They also appear capable of undertaking large-scale repairs following battle damage. They have ammunition assembly capabilities in the armory and may have small general fabrication facilities. Vegetable stores and canned goods are kept in titanium lockers. These battlecruisers are capable of continuing combat operations despite suffering massive damage. Armament *24 or 40+ depending on configuration large antiship gun turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece). These are mounted on the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the main hull and the ventral surface of the bow. The two guns on each turret fire in tandem. They have been shown to be quite effective against targets like Carriers and even Heavy Command Cruisers. These large guns are able to use both flak ammunition and high-explosive anti-capital ship shells. Additionally, the guns are able to engage in coordinated barrage strategies, such as salvo (and presumably, volley) fire. *514 smaller point-defense turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece). These are mounted on the flight pods and other surfaces. Each barrel fires explosive rounds in bursts. *Multiple nuclear warheads, deployed from 12 launch tubes mounted in the dorsal main hull. *Numerous air/space superiority fighters. Even the latest fighters remain compatible with this class's launch and recovery facilities. *Numerous anti-capital ship vehicles. Life Support Approximately twelve oxygen recirculation units are mounted throughout the ships of this class, which replenish oxygen as well as remove ("scrub") carbon dioxide from the air. These devices work continuously. List of Clovis-class Cruisers (12 ships in Class) -HMS Clovis -HMS Childebert -HMS Theuderic (Destroyed in the Battle of Lac Richard, Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession, 143 BDC) -HMS Dagobert (Destroyed in the Battle of Saint-Illiers, Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession, 141 BDC) -HMS Chilperic -HMS Chlothar (Destroyed in the Great Lucidian War, 101 BDC) -HMS Childeric -HMS Sigebert -HMS Guntram (Destroyed in the Great Lucidian War, 101 BDC) -HMS Charibert -HMS Merovech -HMS Chlodio Trivia *The Ships of this class is named after the Frankish (French) Kings of the Merovingian Dynasty Category:Unsungverse Category:Gummi ships & Other vehicles